legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cubone
Cubone (Japanese: カラカラ Karakara) is a Ground-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves into Marowak starting at level 28. In Alola, Cubone will evolve into Alolan Marowak when leveled up at night starting at level 28. Voiced by: Cristina Valenzuela Its name may have a number of origins. It may be a combination of cute and bone, or cub and bone, or possibly cue ball and bone. It may also come from cubo, the latin term for recluse and bone, referring it to be a loner. Its Japanese name, カラカラ Karakara, is an onomatopoeia, which means "a light clattering". ReBoot Multiuniverse Cubone (Dry Bones) was one of Akari's Pokémon. He was saved in the Lavender Tower from his mom's vengeful spirit after she defeated her and promised to look after her only son. His main role was during the Viral Wars in the fic, Guardian 2 the Graves, based on the episode, To Mend and Defend. Without Bob to protect the System, it was up to Enzo to take up the slack. When a Game Cube landed, Cubone was one of the stragglers along with Crobat, Gastly, Murkrow, Nidoqueen, and Nidorino. They faced off the User, the Zombie Slayer, and made numerous improvisations to do so. At the abandoned cabin, Cubone summoned his courage, used his Boomerang, and forced the User into the abyss winning the Game, and also evolving into a Marowak. The Ultimate Story Cubone was featured in the first story as Ly assigned Lisa to head to Prof. Oak's lab. She was given a Cubone for some strange reason, and he never really listened to her since she wasn't necessarily a Trainer. Later on, she and her team stopped by Ripple Star and met Ribbon who had a mystic item, a sacred Crystal which was used to detect the 10 missing Pokémon Stones Ly made. Ly told Lisa to release the Cubone to which the Crystal started reacting. It was revealed that Cubone had one of the stones, and the group must go with a Trainer to find the rest of them. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Cubone resides at Death Mountain, and he has helped Link a lot at the Dodongo's Cavern; in fact, he so astonished by his Boomerang, even though he got himself inside Jabu-Jabu. He later evolved into Marowak after several years. Gallery Cubone_OS_anime_2.png Cubone_OS_anime.png Giselle and Cubone.png|A Cubone alongside Giselle WTP Cubone.png|Who's that Pokemon? WTP Cubone (2).png|Who's that Pokemon? (Johto edition) Dodongo.jpg|Cubone awaiting comrades at Dodongo's Cavern Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Son of Heroine Category:Kid Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Woobies Category:Upcoming The Crashing Tide Members Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Cute Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Elementals Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Non Humans Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Ground Type Pokemon Category:Dinosaurs Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover